<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in this mess we're in by milo_the_fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011323">in this mess we're in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_the_fish/pseuds/milo_the_fish'>milo_the_fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bro Alivebur Pissed, Gen, I Speedran This I'm Sorry If This Sucks, Niki &amp; Jack's Failed Assassination Attempt, Post Jan 25th Stream, Wilbur Is Very Angry With Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_the_fish/pseuds/milo_the_fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki walks home from Snowchester on January 25th, and she meets an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Wilbur Soot &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in this mess we're in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ozzo+bc+ur+the+one+who+wanted+this">ozzo bc ur the one who wanted this</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Niki was deep in the woods, walking home from Snowchester after another plan was made under Tubbo’s nose. It was quiet and cold, her nose a rosy red and her breath causing steam clouds that warm her pink cheeks. The tree branches block her way, the small splintering off hands of wood attempting to rake her scalp, so she shifts her arm, pushing them up. After they snap back into place a voice speaks, “Why did you do it?” She froze, knowing the owner of the voice, knowing it couldn’t be possible to hear him. “What, in any of the letters we shared, the conversations we had when I was alive, has led you to believe that this was the correct course of action?” The voice continues, “What makes you think killing my baby brother is the right thing to do?” He sounds angry, the deepening of his voice always evident of his emotions pushing themselves slowly through his almost-body.</p><p>     “I know you can hear me, Niki,” he says, his dulcet tones practically in her ear. “Why did you do it?” His hand appears in front of her, the moon shining upon his transparent form. It’s been a long time since she has seen him, and just the sight of him brings her to tears. She wants to embrace him, and never let go because he was the one thing in her life that was stable. Puffy was always gone from the flower shop to help those in the Badlands, never sparing her much time. Wilbur had been a good friend to her, a good and loving almost older brother.</p><p>     “Wilbur- I-,” She starts, her voice shaking and the cold finally reaching her toes through her boots. “Why did you do it, Niki?” He presses forward, stepping into her space, and she attempts to move back. “You know how much I care for him, Niki, you know, you <em>knew, </em>you know what I’ve said about him, but you continue to blame him for something he did not do.” He shifts back, “If you wish to blame someone, blame <em>me</em>. I am the one who left, I am the one who begged for death, I gave you unanswered questions, but you decide to blame my baby brother instead.” Guilt starts to bubble in her stomach, making her squirm under his dark gaze.</p><p>     Wilbur huffs, “He has done nothing wrong, he is just a <em>child</em>, Niki. A kid, one who still trusts you for gods-sakes! You think he would let just anyone lead him away from his home?! I taught him better than that!” She stutters, unsure of how to defend herself, “But he- he kept calling me stupid and boring, and he keeps wearing your coat like he deserves to and-” He interrupts her quickly, “Niki, you <strong>tried to explode him with a nuke, </strong>a <em>nuke!”  </em>He raises his voice, a frown slowly building into the corners of his lips, “You did this knowing that he would die, that his final life would be over, and you continue to think that this is all his fault? The boy who is mourning me just as much as you are, the one who I raised since he was an infant, you think he is at fault for this? No matter what I said when I was terribly fraught with insanity, that boy does not deserve any of the treatment you have been giving him.”</p><p>     His arms flail during his berating speech, until he deflates for a moment, “Blame me, blame my bastard father who <em>actually impaled me</em> instead of my own child.” It’s quiet, the only noise shared between them being the snow rabbits in the distance hopping away from the yelling.</p><p>     Niki looks shocked for a moment, her brows furrowing at the confession that was hidden in those words. “He’s your son?” She whispers, looking down at the snowy ground. “He is more my son than he is Phil’s, more my son than Fundy would ever try to be,” and Niki’s doesn’t understand why he is making the confession twice while looking proud about it. In life Wilbur would never admit that the boy who followed him around like a lost puppy was more than just a tiresome kid who was persistent in becoming his shadow, he called Tommy annoying any chance he got and would tease him relentlessly. Never an indication of this, of these grand feelings, of this deeply heartwarmingly disgusting secret.</p><p>     She never knew, and maybe she was never meant to know, “I understand I hurt you, Niki, I hurt so many people in my life, but you can’t lash out at the one other person who is hurting as much as you are.” He lowers his hands to his sides once again, “There is a lot you don’t know about my boy, Niki, and your baseless assumptions that he is right as rain are so completely off the mark.” Wilbur takes a step towards her again, this time she stays still, he stands before her. “I don’t wish to force you to understand, but just because your childhood ended in war doesn’t mean that you are the only one suffering. You are much older than him, Niki, you can’t just turn to homicide, you can’t just hurt people,” he looks down at her guiltily, “I would know.”</p><p>     He steps backward, the moon shining heavily against him once again, and she can see him fully, his hat and coat and warm and sad smile, but it’s turned sour now. “If I come back, I won’t be taking too kindly to your continued attempts on Tommy’s life,” he turns his eyes back to hers, the terrifyingly dizzying anger present in his dark eyes staring down at her like a predator ready to devour her, “You have let the nostalgic memories of your childhood twist your memories into believing that I am a good and fair man when now I have one thing that I realized I will not lose,” he sharply turns his head up, dwarfing her with his impressive height. “You might not believe it, but I can and will do anything in my power to protect him. I will not be kind to you if this sick twisted fantasy of revenge continues, you have my word on that Niki.” His form quickly dissolves, leaving Niki alone in between the trees once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bro i speedran this fic im so sorry if it sucks (hell im 100% it definitely does ahhhh)</p><p>  <a> my new twitter :) </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>